National Talent Show
by Anime Alert
Summary: The Nations hold a talent show, but when one little girl persuades the girls to do something different, things get deadly. Rated T for cannibalism.


The nations were amazed. Somehow, the shy little girl that was Ireland had gone around and figured out the details of hosting a national talent show. They didn't know about the reason behind the mirrors she'd set up in unseeable locations.

The meeting went as normal, until the end, when Ireland proposed her idea. "Hey… why don't we all have a talent show?" She asked quietly. Everyone agreed that it was a very good idea. So, three weeks later, the talent show was held.

"Hello, good people! Thank you for all your donations and admission price money! The money has, as promised, gone to the NRF account. And now, let's begin! Up first, we have Germany and Prussia performing the song, "Ore wa Doitsu"!"

The said nations, surprisingly cooperative with one another and even more surprisingly in their old Nazi gear, strode onto the stage just as the music started up.

(Key: No star is both, one is Germany, and two is Prussia.)

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf!  
Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf!_

_**Seigi to wa nanika**  
**Seii to wa nadaruka**  
**Ai to wa nanika**  
**Tsune ni shinkenshoubu da! **_

_*"Kora, Itaria! Nani wo shiteru!? Yoku kike!"*_

_*Heya wa yoku migake*  
*Yowane wo hakuna*  
*Chitsujo wo Mamore*  
*Ore wa made in Germany*_

_**Kuro to aka to ki wa hokori takaki**  
**Warera no jounetsu**  
**Manyuaru wa kanzen doukuha**  
**Reigai wa yurusanai**_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Vurusuto ga tabetai na (aa, biiru mo!)  
Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Masutaado tsukete tabetai na_

_ Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf!  
Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf!_

_*Sesuji wo nobase*  
*Migite de kuu wo kiri*  
*Hitai ni soero*  
*Ore wa made in Germany*_

_**Kurou doryoku chuusei wa hokori takaki**  
**Haha naru bikaku**  
**Kyuujitsu mo muda ni wa suru na**  
**Tenuki nado yurusanai**_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Jagaimo ga tabetai ze  
Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Guchagucha ni shite tabetai ze_

_*Kanki ni michita sakebi* (Hrolgen!)  
**Kunan wo koeta susumu**(German!)  
Geruman no chi wo tatae yo! (Deutchland!)_

_Kiku aoi rain hokori takaki  
Chichi naru minamo  
Genkaku na oshie wa zettai da  
Dakyou nado yurusanai_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Vurusuto ga tabetai ze (aa, biiru mo)  
Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
*Masutaado tsukete tabetai ze*_

_**"Ii ka! Senjou wa donna koto ga okitemo urotaenai! Pasuta wo yudenai!**  
*Pittsa wo yakanai!*  
Puraido wo motte ikinuku!  
Ijou da!"_

_Deutschland!_

The crowd was absolutely wild. And after that, it was a blur of all character songs, Marukaite Chykuus, and Hattefutte Parades. But the final performance was done by all Nations, even though the males were not consulted beforehand.

When Ireland stepped forward after the last song, all the Nations – all the males, at least – were surprised because she had no song. But she grabbed the announcer's mic and said, "Thank you for attending, but we have one more song. All the Nations here will participate-" The boys began screeching in protest. "-even if they will not sing. All females will sing. The males? Well, they'll do what comes naturally." She grinned wolfishly, and it was then that England blanched.

_She wasn't wearing any of her amulets._

England knew from bitter experience what she could do without a restraining amulet. Last time, she'd nearly _killed_ him, for God's sake!

The girls formed a large circle around the males, and then the music started. Now England was sure he, or some other male, was going to die. The song was "Cannibal" by Ke$ha.

_Rawr! Rawr!  
I have a heart, I swear I do,  
But just not, baby, when it comes to you.  
I get so hungry, when you say you love me,  
Hush if you know what's good for you.  
I think you're hot, I think you're cool,  
You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school.  
But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus,  
Now I'm gonna eat you, fool!_

_{All}_  
_I eat boys up,_  
_Breakfast and lunch._  
_Then, when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood._  
_Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal._  
_I eat boys up._  
_You better run._  
_I am cannibal! (Cannibal, cannibal, I am!)_  
_I am cannibal! (Cannibal! I'll eat you up!)_  
_I am cannibal! (Cannibal, cannibal, I am!)_  
_I am cannibal! (Cannibal! I'll eat you up!)_

_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty,_  
_That's when the hunger really hits me._  
_Your little heart goes pitter patter-_  
_I want your liver on a platter._  
_Use your finger to stir my tea,_  
_Then, for dessert, I'll suck your teeth._  
_Be too sweet and you'll be a goner-_  
_Yep, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer!_

_{All}_  
_I eat boys up,_  
_Breakfast and lunch._  
_Then, when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood._  
_Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal._  
_I eat boys up._  
_You better run._  
_I am cannibal! (Cannibal, cannibal, I am!)_  
_I am cannibal! (Cannibal! I'll eat you up!)_  
_I am cannibal! (Cannibal, cannibal, I am!)_  
_I am cannibal! (Cannibal! I'll eat you up!)_

_Oh-whoa-whoa-oh!_  
_Oh-whoa-whoa-oh-oh!_  
_Oh-whoa-whoa-oh!_  
_Oh-whoa-whoa-oh-oh!_  
_Oh-whoa-whoa-oh!_  
_Oh-whoa-whoa-oh-oh!_  
_Oh-whoa-whoa-oh!_  
_Oh-whoa-whoa-oh-oh!_

_{All}  
I am cannibal! (Cannibal, cannibal, I am!)  
I am cannibal! (Cannibal! I'll eat you up!)  
I am cannibal! (Cannibal, cannibal, I am!)  
I am cannibal! (Cannibal! I'll eat you up!)_

_I love you…_  
_I warned you…_  
_Rawr!_

They had been circling, with Ireland doing most of the singing. Then, on the last _Rawr!_ ,they had all lunged, each grabbing a male nation, and then run off. There were no male nations left, not even Canada. Then, when Ireland walked out, covered in Spain's blood, she grabbed the mic and said, "Thank you for coming. The males all seem to have gotten sick somehow, so they won't be able to come out. But the girls are perfectly fine, so they will be coming out to take their bows." All the girls ran out, covered in the blood of the Nation they'd cared for most – though some, like Ukraine, had to compromise because that one had already been claimed. But there had been the Baltics for that. They took a bow, and all the viewers fled. Then Ireland took the mirrors, checked the feed, and posted the _entire show _on YouTube.

.

.

.

.

.

**The mirrors were actually recording the show. If anyone wants to know what specific Nation ate who, PM me and I'll tell you. But Spain was Ireland's. Also, the NRF account is the Nation Recovery Fund.**


End file.
